Glowing Orange Sky
by BritishGallagherGirl
Summary: Zammie One-Shot :  - Romantic Walk on the Beach


**Glowing Orange Sky**

**BritishGallagherGirl**

* * *

><p><span>Cammie POV<span>

I slightly shuffled closer to the salty sea, letting my toes and the bottom of my feet be surrounded by the warm, comforting feel of the water.

It was a late Thursday night in April, and I could see a couple of stars just starting to line up the sky.

The air was warm, like the sea at my feet, with a slight cool breeze whooshing through my hair, which was loosely falling down past my shoulders.

I suddenly felt the presence of eyes on my back – green ones.

I spun round to see my four-year boyfriend leaning against the cliff rocks at the side of the beach, and – yes, you guessed it – smirking.

I walked over to him, my purple flip flops in hand, and sat on the rock next to him.

We were at the far end of the beach where there were no overlooking hotels, shops, roads or pedestrians – just complete silence, except the background sound of the overlapping waves crashing against the sand.

I rested my head on Zach's chest as he placed his arm around my shoulder.

I sighed with content as the warmth of the setting sun radiated on my skin, giving me a sense of assurance and comfort.

After sitting there for two minutes and twelve seconds, just listening to the quiet sounds of the ocean, I turned my head to face Zach and said, "Have you ever wondered what life would be like if we weren't spies?".

I don't know why I asked exactly, it was just one of the many things that randomly popped into my head.

I mean, obviously our lives would be _completely_ different without the hassle of being a spy.

"Boring." Zach spoke up, pulling me out of my thoughts.

Very true, it _would_ be pretty boring.

"Why'd you ask?" he added, curiously.

"I don't know… I was just wondering." I mumbled, not really bothering to expand on it, considering we were on vacation from work, so I wanted to spend my time wisely.

We hardly _ever_ got time off work, because, well, we were spies. Spies don't get a break. But luckily, Bex had offered to take over my mission in Peru, just this once so that I could have some quality time with Zach (even if it was only one day, because I had another mission tomorrow).

"Hey, what was that thing Liz said the other-" I started, changing the subject, but then Zach's lips met mine and my words got muffled, and faded away.

The kiss was deep, but gentle, and Zach snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me into him.

Life couldn't get better than this, could it?

I tangled my hands into his soft, brown hair, as he lifted me onto his lap, bringing one of his hands to cradle my neck.

After six minutes and… I don't actually know exactly how many seconds because I had gotten so lost in Zach's kiss…

But after roughly six minutes, I pulled away, smiled, and rested my forehead in his neck.

He held me into him, and started making swirly patterns on my back with the tip of his finger.

I felt so relaxed, here with Zach, on the beach, late at night, listening to the small sounds of the sea and the light wind.

I felt calm – and even, safe (which is saying a lot, considering a spy _never_ feels safe – there's always something or someone.

"You know I love you, right Cammie?" Zach said, glancing down at me.

I smiled at him, gave him a small but meaningful peck on the lips, and said, "I love you too, Zach."

I turned my head back to the ocean, and I saw the blazing sun was still setting, and the sky was still fading from a glowing orange to a calm pinky purple, graduating into a deeper purple, speckled with gleaming stars.

The evening was so picture perfect, it felt like I was in one of those cheesy romance films – the midnight walk on the beach, the setting sun, the rising stars, and the _Hollywood hunk _(because, let's face it, Zach is_ gorgeous_)

"Good to know, because otherwise this would be pretty awkward."

"What would be really awkward?" I questioned him.

He glanced down at me again, smirked, and said, "Nah, don't worry…" brushing off my question, knowing it would only aggravate me.

"If you don't tell me right now, I swear, Zachary Goode, you will be finding it hard to even _open your eyes_ after Bex has-" I started blaring out at him, but then he did something which stopped me dead in my tracks.

He grabbed my hands, and bent down to the ground on one knee.

Is this really happening?

I stood there, not really registering that I _wasn't_ dreaming, as Zach begun to speak.

"Gallagher Girl, I've loved you since the first time my eyes fell on you, and I will never stop loving you. You're perfect, and I hope that you'll be mine. Forever. Cammie, will you marry me?"  
>He used my high school nickname, which was totally <em>hawt<em>.

I felt like screaming out loud with joy, and I hoped I wouldn't suddenly open my eyes to find myself tangled up in my bed sheets.

Instead of answering Zach's question, I threw myself at him, knocking us both to the sandy ground below (Macey was going to kill me because of the amount of sand in my hair, and how long it was going to take to get it all out).

I locked my lips with his, as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me in a tight, bone-crushing hug. We kissed passionately, and laughed with each other a bit.

I couldn't believe it. He had asked me to marry him! I was going to be his wife, Mrs Goode!

This felt totally unreal, but completely right at the same time. Like everything and anything had started moving into motion again, after waiting for eternity for Zach to ask me those four words, and for me to accept.

The world became complete the moment my finger bore that beautiful, dainty, silver engagement ring, which was crested with one simple, but perfect, white diamond.

Later that night at the hotel mini-bar (we had to celebrate _in style_), I just sat there and gazed admirably at the ring, thinking of the future which was headed my way.

A future with Zach.

Obviously that wasn't all we did last night – I mean, what do you expect? It was our engagement night!

I'm not a nun, and I most certainly am not a virgin.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you like it! It's my first attempt at a romantic one shot, so sorry if it's lame :S<em>

_Please review – it'll mean the world to me!_

_And please read my other Gallagher Girl stories!_

_Polly (:_


End file.
